


It's Happened Before

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Dimension-Hopping Rose, Episode: s04e12 The Stolen Earth, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reunions, Romance, Telepathy, Time Lady Rose Needs to Happen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Rose Tyler saves the Doctor. He attempts to save her... It does not work out quite in the way he  might have wanted it to.





	1. Stay

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.
> 
> ( _The Stolen Earth_ tag is just there, because we all know why. I don't intend to follow the plot of the episode.)

**It's Happened Before  
**

**1\. Stay**

* * *

 

Having witnessed the Doctor's fall after having been attacked by a Dalek, having him in her arms barely conscious, Rose knew she had to do something. Even if that required help from an old friend - the sentient time ship that had entered her mind without asking so long ago and has stayed there.

She knew of no other alternative, trusting the Doctor's TARDIS implicitly. The vessel has saved him, _them_ multiple times. The old ship has been his one true friend through bad and through worse... The help from the sentient TARDIS has been his only chance of him surviving the unexpected Dalek attack, Rose was sure of it. However, it seemed the ship was leaving her to find a way to deal with this unpleasant situation on her own. After a few torturous moments, the girl has turned to the ship for help. It seemed the telepathic communication the fair girl has never before known she was capable of has entered her mind for a reason they both knew.

_I thank you for trusting me. But what is it that I can do to save him? I wouldn't be able to survive losing the Doctor again. You know it._

The TARDIS did, knowing of one means sure to help. Even if the memories might have got locked up inside her mind, _this_ was the only right time to revive, to _free_ Bad Wolf inside Rose Tyler once again.

Only when the persistent time and space ship has almost brutally filled her mind with the startling memories of the one time when the universe was at her hands did Rose – or was it the Bad Wolf already - understand her true purpose.

Rose has inhaled _everything_ the TARDIS has sent her the following moment. She did not get the time to ever think about it twice. The Doctor, _her_ Doctor needed saving, and every moment counted.

She breathed her sole plea into him.“I have been looking for you for _so_ long, Doctor. You can't do _this_ to me!” _Please, stay with me. Please..._

With that, Rose – even if she knew in her heart the Bad Wolf part of her was also there - began kissing him, only half expecting for the still unfamiliar newly-discovered ability to work, even if she could almost physically feel the TARDIS' incessant support enveloping her.

The girl could not feel the effects of her action, too involved in attempting to save him.

Donna Noble, the one no-one has paid any attention to once the Doctor's eyes caught Rose's, was the first to notice the startling transformation Rose must have undergone in seconds.

Right at the moment Rose's lips touched his, the girl has turned into this majestic, glowing, gorgeous, _perfect_ being Donna's human mind has failed to ascribe any description to. It – _she_ – looked exactly like the Doctor's love interest physically, yet it was clear to the fiery woman that creature was something much more than a human. It was _terrifying_.

The seemingly never-ending kiss – the ginger has believed it was something more of a ritual than a desperate act of passion - has eventually begun to have some effect on the Time Lord. He mused, feeling someone was trying to revive him in the way no ordinary human ever could. If there was one who could and _would_ try to...

 

_Rose._

 

_Rose!_

 

Suddenly, he was wide awake.

All the Doctor could think of was getting her away from him. She did not deserve this! It could _kill_ her!

Inhaling deeply, the Doctor has opened his eyes wide. It seemed the worst of his nightmares was about to come true.

It was already too late.

Rose was not Rose as he knew her. This was Bad Wolf Rose. Some tiny part of his mind, now fully restored from any traces of his unconscious state – has warned him against breaking off the process which, in itself, was not, could not take full effect until he has allowed her to experience the kind of kissing Rose must have favoured.

However, the Time Lord was certain only the fact he was not answering her kisses was keeping her safe from some unwanted side effects. At least he was certain Rose would not appreciate the connection even one open kiss might evoke inside them both.

It seemed that all the time the _awakening_ lasted, Bad Wolf - Rose has kept their lips connected, not thinking about herself once.

He broke the kiss, startling the one responsible greatly. Bad Wolf has left Rose at once. The woman was under such stress she did not even notice the change ever taking place.

“Stay away,” he asked her quietly. The girl was blinking at him, puzzled.

The Doctor addressed his ginger companion then.

“Donna, tell her to stay away from me!”

Donna shook her head, incredulous. “She has just brought you back to life, you daft Spaceman! If that's all it takes to have your bothersome self back again, I would gladly encourage Rose to continue for as long as necessary!”

Rose looked at him pleadingly. He shook his head.

“It exhausts you, Rose. Thank you for saving me, but I can't allow you to continue!”

 _Cannot bear seeing you change into Bad Wolf again_.

“I want you safe and alive. My life means nothing compared to yours, Doctor.”

“You are wrong, my Rose! My love,” he collapsed in her arms then.

“Doctor!” She has let out a heart-wrecking scream.

Donna has hurried to her.

Rose was seeing nothing in front of her. “If he dies, I will break this entire universe apart with my bare hands!”

Donna smiled at her soothingly. “He will wake up soon. He is a Time Lord. You are but a human, like me. Rest now.”

“I can't!”

“You must have enough strength in you left once he's awake! I'm not sure if I am strong enough to carry you both,” she threatened teasingly.

“But-” Rose looked around herself.

“You're right. Let's move, before we attract unwanted attention!”

“Move where?”

“To the TARDIS, of course. Do you think you will manage?” Donna eyed her worriedly. Rose could not or has refused to acknowledge the fact she looked completely drained. The ginger was afraid to think about the amount of her own strength and stamina the girl must have given away to the Spaceman.

“Yeah,” Rose muttered, avoiding to tell the woman all she wanted was to lie down. That much wasn't necessary, as it has soon become clear to the other companion every step was a struggle to the girl. Maybe the Doctor was being serious when he spoke about not allowing Rose to keep doing whatever she did? Poor girl. He has had no right to use her so!

“Take my hand. You could rest as soon as we return.”

Donna was glad the Doctor was thin and relatively light, indeed, but a weight nonetheless. Rose was fighting her final steps towards the ship. The moment they were on board, she collapsed.

Donna shook her head, incredulous. “Am I the one supposed to be fixing everything up in here?”

The TARDIS buzzed in disagreement.

Donna's eyes widened. “Could you show me where Rose's room is? Or at least let me know where the Doctor's room is?”

She believed she could deal with taking care of _one_ person just fine.

Too bad the ship has had other ideas...


	2. Dare

**Previously...**

_She believed she could deal with taking care of_ one _person just fine._

_Too bad the ship has had other ideas..._

* * *

 

 

**It's Happened Before**

**2\. Dare  
**

 

Nothing happened.

“Look, TARDIS. I am not used to talking with sentient time and space vessels, yeah? But some support would surely help. Where do I take Rose and the Doctor?”

A corridor appeared in front of Donna. Not only that, but it was enlightened.

“Thanks! Is there any difference with whom I start?”

The TARDIS gave away no other audible or visible signs.

“Okay. Let's start with the Spaceman.”

After all, she was still carrying his unconscious body, afraid letting go of him would weaken her determination to actually finish her unlikely task.

“I'll return to you soon enough, Rose!” She assured the girl, still not fully aware whether she was just terribly exhausted and still aware of her surroundings or if she did pass out, just like her loved one.

Donna would have found the incredible situation amusing, had her mind not reminded her merely thinking about it that way was unacceptable.

There was no time to think it through any further, as an unfamiliar door has opened straight before her eyes. Donna has landed the Doctor onto the bed thoughtlessly.

“I'm coming for you, dear,” she muttered, hoping beyond hope Rose would have at least regained consciousness by the time she has returned to her.

What she has seen has both relieved and startled the woman. The glowing female was back.

As unexpected and terrifyingly alluring the creature might have seemed, Donna was determined to get into the middle of it this time.

“What have you done to Rose? What am I supposed to tell to the Doctor, once he regains consciousness? Who the bloody hell are you?”

“They call me Bad Wolf. Both the Doctor and Rose, particularly Rose, know exactly what or who I am.”

"How is she?"

“I am okay. What I mean is that Rose is, or is going to be, okay. She was not ready for this.”

Donna Noble was not certain she understood any of this properly, yet risking asking the not-really-Rose to reword her answers seemed foolish. “What about the Doctor?”

“He's going to be fine.”

“Isn't Rose going to faint the moment you leave her?”

Bad Wolf gave her the tongue-touched grin. “She is me. I am her. Rose is going to be fine.” _In fact, she is going to be better than ever._

Donna gasped at her. “I don't understand.”

“Rose Tyler is a part of me. I won't ever hurt her.” The final words have grown fainter, just as the strange woman left Rose.

Incredulous, Donna shook her head, seeing the young girl returning to her senses almost at once, not even stumbling or sitting down.

* * *

 

“Hi,” Rose smiled at the ginger woman. “Nice to see you again.”

“Are you all right? After everything that's happened? After that- that _entity_ has overtaken you?” She couldn't believe it.

“Does it look any different?” Rose asked, honestly surprised.

“No, but-”

This has been as much as the fair-haired companion could manage without asking what was truly important. “Have you brought the Doctor to his room, or?”

“I have brought him to some room the TARDIS has suggested,” she rolled her eyes.

“Must be his,” she grinned at the puzzled woman gleefully. “I know where it is. Must go check up on him!”

Donna gaped at her with mistrust. “Sure, but you must be prepared for what sight might be waiting for you!”

She glared at her, looking insulted. “I am going,” the fair companion headed straight to the Doctor's chamber. As good a companion as Donna has been, she was not someone to make guesses about the way their lives were connected.

* * *

 

Rose was not surprised to see the Doctor awake.

He stared at her.

“What?” She asked him, grinning.

“You, Rose Tyler, are still a mystery to me. I know you have been trying to snog me so badly some part of my barely-conscious mind has almost given in. Would have. Why would you do that? Putting your life at risk for a chance to finally find out what my kisses feel like? This is stupid and very, very unreasonable, Rose!”

She sighed, aware the Time Lord was only staying in bed so he could make her stay inside his chamber longer.

This was no time for childish games, however. “I need you to listen to me, Doctor.”

“Are you about to give me orders? About what I can't do?” His sincere toothy grin has almost made Rose forget what was the most important.

 _I can't do it without you_ , she sent him telepathically.

He jumped off the bed at once, startled. _Rose...Who has done this to you? Someone from Pete's World? Or has it been my traitor of a ship?_

“Don't make it worse,” she pleaded. “You don't want to make an enemy out of your ship, Doctor! She's our best friend!”

 _Our best friend? I thought_ we _were best friends! You and I, my Rose..._

Rose giggled at him, strangely relieved about the fact he has seemingly accepted her using the telepathic communication without any unnecessary fuss.

 _I thought we were something_ more _than just best friends? More than the Time Lord and his companion?_

The alien cleared his throat, somewhat uncomfortable about leaving the soft and easy area of telepathy so suddenly. “What are you expecting to hear? I have never thought we would need to address these things!”

Rose fell completely silent after his outburst. _Oh_ _._

The Doctor realised his mistake. _I did not mean any of the things you might have thought I did! Rose Tyler..._

She backed away from him, hit by the memory. _Why?_

_Why what?_

_Why are you doing this?_

Doing... _I don't seem to understand what you mean... Sorry?_

“Oh, my God,” she breathed out.

The Doctor eyed her questioningly.

“It was supposed to be so easy. You were supposed to understand, or to at least allow me to kiss you properly and then you would have understood! Hell, you should have realised something was unusual about me the moment I began talking to you telepathically!”

_I agree, it's greatly unusual for a human to-_

Rose shook her head, disbelieving. “Something's unusual about _you_ , Doctor.” Usually, by this time she would have been forced to undergo countless medical examinations inside the infirmary.

“Do you know anything about the plan the old girl has had for us?”

“No, do you?”

_Well..._

“Tell me!”

_To make the  long story short, the TARDIS was intending to make Donna think we share the same room._

“Preposterous!” He grinned at her. “Although-”

Rose smirked at him. _Finish the sentence. Snog me breathless. We could talk about sharing a room afterwards._

"That is, if-"

The Doctor could only gape at her.


	3. Good Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Road to hell is paved with good intentions_... But no. Not this time.

**Previously...**

 

 _Rose smirked at him._ Finish the sentence. Snog me breathless. We'll talk about sharing a room afterwards.

_The Doctor could only gape at her._

 

**It's Happened Before**

 

**3\. Good Intentions  
**

 

“With pleasure,” the Time Lord smiled at her, once the surprise has given way to delight. “Allow me to-” He pulled her into an embrace.

“Rose,” he began, not using her last name on purpose. “For all this time, I thought you knew,” the Doctor gulped, unsure if he liked the sensation of having no way out this time.

“I love you. Am going to love you for as long as you'll have me,” he spoke seriously.

Her eyes lightened up. Could it truly be the Doctor hasn't forgotten her promise? “Do you mean forever?”

“Forever,” he agreed, not daring to question his luck. Who could say, maybe it could truly be possible.

If not, the Time Lord was determined to make it so, whatever it took. _Rose..._ He stopped, as if still uncertain about her thoughts about this unusual kind of communication.

She inhaled. _You can talk telepathically to me at any time,_ the girl reminded him patiently.

 _Are you absolutely sure?_ The Doctor wanted to be certain.

 _Yes,_ Rose sighed heavily. It seemed to her the alien was afraid of something going wrong. That was the very last thing she needed. “I don't want to be the one reminding you of this, but Donna-”

The Doctor has almost jumped back from Rose after hearing her words. He knew Donna Noble was a force to be reckoned with. “Do you think we should call her?”

“No,” she giggled. “Assuming you _are_ intending to snog me breathless any time soon,” Rose's expression was hard to decipher.

 _What are you implying?_ The Time Lord was suddenly very interested.

 _It's for you to discover,_ the girl shrugged at him. _I can't tell whatever's happening,_ she spoke uncomfortably.

He panicked, looking her over. _What-_ “What do you mean, Rose? What is-”

The girl exhaled. The Doctor could be truly ignorant.

 _Kiss me,_ she urged him. It was never a problem for her to talk other blokes into doing small favours for her. In her early teenage years, at least. Jackie would have been proud. Rose shuddered, remembering where her innocent games had brought her. Were it not for Mum and Mickey-

The Time Lord inhaled, catching her tension. _I'll be careful,_ he promised, leaning in to kiss her.

Rose accepted his lips on hers eagerly and has made sure the Doctor had no choice but to dive into a passionate snog right away. _I'm sorry. So sorry._

 _Don't be,_ the Doctor continued with the kiss, at the same time trying to discover whatever it was Rose appeared to be so uncomfortable with. He knew it has only depended on the time his companion was willing to continue without breaking the snog fully, because it seemed the necessary answer has always been no further than a blink away.

The moment Rose backed away from him, the Doctor has pulled her back to himself right away.

 _I'm not letting you go until I see what it is that makes your behaviour so unusual, love,_ the Time Lord explained himself. The girl was too stunned to think of a response. The almost delicate precision with which the Doctor was exploring every tiniest bit of what he could reach during the kiss, nowhere as wild this time, it was both making Rose incredibly uneasy and incredibly... aroused.

 _What is this?_ She managed, not daring to interrupt whatever this was. _If you wanted to make me uncomfortable, you have._

The Time Lord intensified the kiss. He could see the changes in Rose's complexion all too well, just as he noticed her wide eyes, now darker than ever.

She inhaled, but did not stop what felt like some inexplicable experiment, particularly when the yearned-for passion has returned into the kiss.

The Doctor has backed away from Rose, avoiding her eyes. “You are amazing.”

She was not buying it, addressing him teasingly. “Now say it looking me in the eye?”

He gulped. “I can't. Making you so... willing was never my intention, you must understand?”

Rose rolled her eyes. “I know. Don't worry. I won't jump on you, or anything. I may be human, but I know how to control my urges.”

The Doctor's face turned red. “That's not the problem.”

“What do you mean?”

 _I don't know how to say it._ The Time Lord inhaled, never facing Rose. “The old girl is convinced keeping you at the point of- well, _wanting_ is the safest way for you to go through-”

Rose paled, feeling hurt and betrayed. “Was this it? You trying to get me aroused because of whatever reason and not because you love me? Not because you want me?”

The Doctor swallowed his discomfort and looked at Rose, who was on the verge of angry tears. She directed her look downwards, not intending to face him under any circumstances.

“I love you,” he assured her. “More than I have ever loved anyone.”

_Yeah? Yet you decide to spend the time of what was supposed to be our first proper declaration of feelings in getting me aroused?_

“Er-” The Doctor was stunned.

“Thought so. This is _pitiful_ ,” she said. “I think it's best for me to ignore your silly shenanigans for a while, yeah?”

The Time Lord grabbed her by the hand. “It's not- Passion, lust, arousal, these things mostly cause positive sensations!”

Rose was puzzled. “Mostly... You're right, but what does that have to do with-”

“Everything, love.”

It was very possible keeping Rose's mind filled up with those physical sensations would keep her thoughts away from the things the Doctor did not wish for his loved one to experience at their full intensity.

 _If a proper... shag is what you're after, Rose,_ he cleared his throat, feeling his face reddening, _my body and mind will be entirely at your disposal... after._

He saw a panicked expression on her face. _After what, Doctor?_

“After I make sure our staying together for... well, hundreds, perhaps thousands of years actually becomes a real possibility!”

Rose inhaled, suddenly inexplicably excited. “I was thinking millions of years,” she giggled. “No matter. Could you make it happen?”

The Doctor smiled at her proudly. “I am a Time Lord. The Lord of Time,” he assured her. “The only thing left for us to do is for me to have a Time Lady by my side,” his intense look pierced hers.

“That is, if you're ready?”


End file.
